Goldilocks
by CrackedMetal
Summary: Set in Get It Done. A different ending to the almost fight in the lounge room. Spike and Buffy finally sort out some of their issues. please read and review. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N Hope you like it, just something I thought of in about ten minutes. Please please please review, I'm begging for reviews… flames are welcome, I need constructive criticism!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Joss!**

'Where are you going?' Buffy asks in a suggestive tone.

'Out. Since I'm neither a girl, nor waiting. All this speechifying doesn't really apply to me, does it?'

He starts to walk to the door when Buffy comes back with a bitchy retort.

'Fine. Take a cell phone. That way, if I need someone to get weepy or whaled on, I can call you.' She raises her eyebrows waiting for a response. He turns round with a frown on his face, glaring.

'If you've got something to say…' She cuts him off in mid sentence, 'just said it. You keep holding back, you might as well walk out that door.'

'Holding back? You're blind. I've been here, right in it - fighting, scrapping...' by this time both of their voices are raised. 'Since you got your soul back?'

'Well, as a matter of fact, I haven't quite been relishing the kill the way I used to.' He finished in a menacing tone. 'You were a better fighter then.' She comes forward a few paces; they are now only a few steps away from each other.

'I did this for you. The soul, the changes - it's what you wanted.' Now it clearly looks as if he is wavering in between being hurt, and mightily pissed off.

'What I want is the Spike that's dangerous. The Spike that tried to kill me when we met.'

Spike closes the distance between them so their faces are a few inches away from each other, scowling, pure anger reflected in his eyes. 'Oh, you don't know how close you are to bringing him out.'

'I'm nowhere near him.'

By now, and long before, all faces are turned towards them. None of the newbie's had seen them like this; they were always quiet and withdrawn around each other, even the Scoobies hadn't seen them like this for, at least three years. Then, something they never thought would happen happened. 'Let's test that theory then.' He punches her in the nose, and she stumbles.

She walks back to where she was and punches him, it hits him in the stomach, in no time at all his fist is flying through the air again, but Buffy blocks it throwing a kick at his legs, but he also blocks it. They are standing a few meters away, in fighting stance, both glaring at each other. Giles and Dawn come rushing downstairs, obviously disrupted while they were researching, and came to see what the commotion was about.

'What's going on?' Dawn asked, her voice scared and cracking.

'Spike was just showing me how good at not controlling himself he is.' She smirked as Spike let out a growl and rushed at her once again. After getting warmed up no one else in the room could see them properly because of how fast they were moving, not even Faith. Then, they caught each other in a lock, pushing against each other as hard as they possibly could.

'Enough!!' shouted Giles, although he didn't look too confident that he could intervene.

But neither Buffy nor Spike showed any signs of stopping and the force of each others push sent both of them flying backwards. As Buffy hit the fireplace, Spike simultaneously hit the wall in the dining room. All the potentials were watching, wide eyed and in wonder. They had never seen Spike fighting before, and never thought he would be that powerful. Plus sometime in the fight Spike had changed into game face.

Suddenly Buffy had a flash, a particular memory ran though her head, the last thing Spike had done to her… the reason he left town.

She got up, as did Spike, but now there were tears spilling down her face. This also shocked the slayers, for they had never seen their leader cry before. She walked towards him, looking as though she was about to attack him once again, but stopped short by one or two steps. Spikes look of anger had vanished when he saw her crying, he stood there looking confused, and she answers his unspoken question. 'Why did you leave?'

A dawning comprehension came over his face and he also looked on the verge of tears. 'Had to luv, after what I did… I couldn't stay…'

'But why not?'

'I couldn't take the chance that I would hurt you again.' Spike reached up to stroke her tears away but she pulled back. 'How… how could you even think of doing that?'

'That's the whole point luv… wasn't thinking.'

'But I trusted you. If I hadn't stopped you…' By now he also had tears spilling down his face. 'I'm so sorry Buffy. Will you ever forgive me? I am so sorry.'

'I don't know. I thought I had but then, the flash and…' In the background all the potentials and the Scoobies were standing around listening, some also crying, some looking confused and most looking astonished at the crying pair in front of them. As Giles looked at them, he finally realized that he loved her and she loved him and there was nothing he could do about it. Kennedy leaned over and whispered in Willows ear. 'What are they talking about?'

Willow considered what she should tell her, she decided on the truth. 'If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else and you can not let Buffy know that you know.'

'Okay, I promise.'

'Last year, just before Spike got his soul, actually it's the reason he got his soul and…'

'Willow please just, tell me.'

'He tried to rape Buffy.' Kennedy stood, wide eyed, that was something she was not expecting, but now she understood perfectly. All she could say was 'Oh.'

By then Buffy started walking away, she was half way up the stairs when Spike walked over and stood at the foot of them and started speaking to her again. 'I know you'll never love me,'

Buffy turned around and knew exactly what he was doing. This was what he did right before the fight with Glory, because he thought he might not see her ever again and might not have chance ever to say it. With a feeling that felt strangely like being stabbed she realized that he was saying because he was leaving again. When she spoke her voice was more like a whimper.

'Spike, no…' but Spike cut her off once again and continued with the reenactment.

'But you treat me like a man…'

'Spike please don't do this.'

Although done of the others were there when this happened they realized that it meant something to both of them, so no one said anything. New tears started coming down both their faces.

'Goodbye Buffy.'

He opened the door and walked out into the dark. For a moment she stood there stunned then she ran out the door after him.

'Spike please don't.'

'Why do you care so much Slayer? You've wanted this for years now… and you finally got your wish.' He started walking away again.

'Spike! You want to know why I can't watch you walk away again? It's because I love you to much to let you go again.'

Spike stopped in his tracks. He did not turn around but closed his eyes and make sure he memorized what she had just said just incase he had imagined it. He slowly turned

around.

'Don't leave me again. It was hard enough last time.'

He stood in stunned silence a little longer, then slowly moved forward. He stroked her face again, this time she didn't pull back. 'I could never leave you…you know you can't get rid of me that easily.'

She let out a choked giggle, he smiled at this. He grabbed her chin and lightly pulled her face up, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. As she responded, he deepened it and she let out a moan. After what seemed like an eternity, but not long enough, they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other, their noses slightly touching. They stayed that way, panting, looking into each other's eyes, for a while. Spike was the first to break the silence. 'Oh god Buffy, I love you so much.'

She gently smiles up at him, and for the first time she responded the way he had been waiting for, for three long years. 'I love you too.'

At that moment Buffy had never seen his eyes so bright and happy. Finally she collapses against his chest, embracing him tightly, never wanting to let go and finishing her sentence. 'So much.'

At the doorway Giles bustled to the front of the crowd, which had been silent and whispered to them all.

'Inside everyone…' he looks at the couple in the night, finally understanding, 'let them be alone for a while.

About half an hour later, the door opened and the whole room hushed, into complete silence again, as Spike walked through the door, Buffy in his arms, sleeping with a small, content smile on her face. Spike walks straight past all the people and up into Buffy's room, laying her on her bed.

'Goodnight Goldilocks.' He kisses her on the forehead and silently closes the door behind him.

**A/N Please review, this is my first posted Buffy fanfic. and I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
